Some Girls Get High
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella & Rosalie are pot-smoking activists, they own the brand "Some Girls Get High". They also do online smoking videos and Q/As on weed. Another activist Edward rivals Bella for online reviews, when his designer sister Alice joins SGGH will they be able to get along.


**I don't own any characters they all belong to SM.**

* * *

"Bella! Hurry up we have a new package!" I heard Rose call through my bathroom door. Can a girl not take a twinkle in private? Ugh.

"Coming" I went to the sink to wash my hands and face, in the mirror I contemplated my reflection. My long curly dark brown hair was pulled in a loose pony-tail over my left shoulder, no makeup, my worn-in LedZeppelin shirt and my res shorts. And what would a pothead be without rasta bed slippers.

My dark brown eyes matched my hair and shone bright and deep in comparison to my alabaster skin, and my hair was thicker than I was. Tiny waist with a C cup bust and pert backside, I still barely weighed 110 pounds.

"Bella Bitch!" Rose called through the door again.

"I'm coming!" I called quickly brushing my teeth and joining rose in my room.

When Rose's family took me in It took me a year or two to get used to their Wealth and when Rose move out she took plenty with her and her little blackcard doesn't hurt. The week before we moved out of her parents she bought us a two three bedroom, two story condo. Her room was on the bottem level and min. On the top with a spare bedroom above the garage. Did I mention she bought me a green Porsche! Anyway Rose designed my perfect oasis.

The wall behind the head of my bed is black chalkboard ( now decorated in pot leafs and smoke and bongs and an Alice in Wonderland shroom with Absolum The caterpillar). The wall around the door was yellow and the two facing walls are green and red.

My ceiling is black and white checkerboard turning to tie-dye, with lights and feather and jewel charms hanging. And pictures of Rose and me up on the walls and pictures showing our growth in SGGH, our business. 'Some Girls Get High' is our brand, we do smoke videos and Q/As on Cannibus, and sell bongs and bowls, pipes and dabers. We started the business 2 years ago after her ex- Royce broke up with her For being a pot smoker. We had a three day blaze craze and came up with the idea cause... Well..."some girls get high".

i look over at Rose sitting on chair in the corner reading this months HighTimes, wearing pink sweat pants and a white tank top her slippers matching mine. Her long blonde hair hanging down over half her face as she looks down she was tall 5'11 to my 5'7, and very voluptuous and curvy with piercing Blue eyes.

"Rose, where's the package?" I call out sitting on my bed.

Rose looks up and smiles putting down her magazine and pulling a brown box from her purse and tossing it to me.

" it's from La Push" she winked.

ooooh it's from Jake, hopefully not another present though the wolf bracelet he sent me last week was beautiful. I looked at it down on my wrist, a small wooden wolf hanging on a leather and feather band. Jake was sweet but, he wanted more than friendship, something I wasn't willing to provide. Jacob Black was a Friend and a friend only, he was a great guest for Q/As the viewers loved him, he did amazing smoke circles.

I opened the package, and... YES!

"brilliant" I smiled showing Rose.

it was Grand Master Kush! The buds looked great, it was marked as 10 grams. The buds had orange hairs, fluffy green buds and covered in crystals, the scent alone made my lungs twitch in anticipation.

"Bella that looks great, remind me to thank the pup when next time he comes around" Rosalie winked handing me a Starbucks cup, she always said Jake followed me like i lost puppy. She found it hilarious, just as he found it humerus to call her Ice Queen.

"be nice rose" I smile knowing full well she was a bitch to anyone but me. I sniffed at my cup. Mmmmm Tai latte.

"here" Rose sat on the bed beside me sliding her long legs across my plushpot leaf

blanket pulling a brownie rapped in plastic out of her purse.

"take half" she broke the brownie in half handing part to me.

"medicated" I question already deducing it was based on the herbal smell.

"yes but it's only mild" she winked eating her half I dipped my Latte and nibbled on my brownie half. It was moist and rich with chocolate chips and peanuts.

"so whats up for today" Rose asked

"oh yeah" I set down my coffee and grabbed my laptop from beside the table. Pulling up our schedule.

"Well its nine now so we have time to smoke and shower, and grab breakfast. At eleven we have a quick Thanksgiving Q/A for Thanksgiving so it'll be edited and up by Friday. Then we have lunch at twelve-thirty with the Volturi twins Jane and Alec, ElectricKush. They do wax and dab videos remember? Created the tear tab. (A hand-held teardrop shaped rig for dab hits)" I brought up their page on my laptop.

"Yeah I remember, they were vampires for their Halloween video right? Yeah they did ghost hits haha" Rose snickered.

"yeah haha that shit was hilarious" I smile and nod in agreement

"we are meeting them at 'The Loop' then after that we are free" I wink, knowing Rose would be excited.

"oooh does that mean we can go out tonight? get drunk?" She was humming with excitement.

"Sure, um how about 'Twilight'? Leah told me about it last week when I saw her and the La Kush boys" I laugh at my little joke.

"He'll yess! I have the perfect dress and the perfect outfit for you too" she smiled wickedly.

"What-evs go get Lucy" I nod to her hiding spot behind my tall boots in my closet.

Rose gets up to retrieve it and I begin breaking up a bud into two small piled for two bowl packs On my weed tray.

Rosalie strides over with my light pink beauty Lucy, she was a viewer favorite, rose believed it's because of the shimmery pink now around the 20'in glass zong's middle. Rose got it two years ago for me the day we began SGGS, our brand 'Some Girls Get High'.

"here" Rose passes me Lucy and I remove the rhinestone bowl and pack it with the dank herb.

"Light" I call to Rose replacing the bowl, she pulls out her BIC and lights the bowl.

I inhale deeply relishing in the tightening of my lungs, I watch the smoke travel up the winding edges in the lightening bolt shape of Lucy.

i clear the smoke in one hit removing the bowl, taking a breath and hold in my smoke replacing the bowl and passing it to Rose.

i exhale slowly, not wanting to cough. I light up Rose and she mimics my actions, once she exhales we both take another hit and hold one another's hand. A quiet and peaceful, high understanding.

* * *

**please review. I will update soon if you do c: id like comments on this chapter and the summery!**

thanks for reading ? ﾟﾌﾀ


End file.
